


Dear Liam (Side B)

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel writes a letter directed towards Liam about the 'I'm Outta Time' video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Liam (Side B)

Noel took out another piece of paper the next day to write another letter towards Liam. But this day, he was feeling different than yesterday. It’s not that his feelings of affection towards Liam diminished or anything---it’s just that he was feeling horny. With the dangerous combination of love and lust, he grabbed his pen to write down his thoughts.

 

Dear Liam,

Whoever thought that watching a music video could feel the same as watching pornography? Yesterday, you took my breath away by making me realise what a good looking and great younger brother you are; today, you took my breath away by making me realise that we can not only be connected by our souls, but by our bodies as well. But since you aren’t in the same room as me, I can only feel myself getting hot over you. I think this is the first time I’ve seen a music video and got a hard-on at the same time. My other hand is stroking my rock hard cock as I imagine I’m fucking you in the arse…Liam, you were way too fucking sexy in the video for ‘I’m Outta Time’. Watching the video made me want you so bad; I wish you were here to see and feel how ridiculously hard I am. Too bad my hand can’t tightly grip it as you can…the next time I see you, I want to French kiss you. Cos seeing your luscious lips in the video made me want to French kiss you so intensely. Can’t you understand that you drive me mad? Every fucking thing about you makes me go crazy. My hands are moving up and down rapidly over my hard shaft because it’s not you that’s on my cock. Liam, all I want is you on top of my cock, but you’re not fucking here so I have to do all the work. Do you know how frustrating that is? I suppose you feel the same too, because you know damn well how you can’t live without me and that includes sex. See, you make me so horny that I’m about to cum in any minute! Liam, I hate to play the so-called blame game, but it’s your fault that you made me so fucking horny. I can’t stop thinking about you…oh fuck, I’m cumming hard! My cock is still throbbing in ecstasy and spilling out cum…too bad this isn’t the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had…because if you were here, I would be able to experience that.

 

Your brother,

Noel Gallagher

 

Noel reached out for a tissue to clean up the mess that he had made with his bodily fluids. “Damn cheeky kid…first it’s taunting me through a music video, then I get hard, and I have to suffer by wasting my cum instead of letting the cum flow into him,” Noel thought as he cleaned up the desk. He then put the letter in an envelope and shoved it in his suitcase again. He glanced at the clock and realised that Liam was almost back from shopping that afternoon and was about to come back to the hotel. “It’s your turn to make me cum, Liam,” he thought, as he reached for his phone to message Liam.

  



End file.
